winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarice (Comics)
Clarice is a character featured exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. She makes her debut during the Winx Music Tour mini-series in Issue 102: Winx Music Tour: An Enchanted Melody as a famous popstar from Aroma de Maio. Appearance Clarice has long, jet black hair which is styled into the long and blunt cut, and has sideburns. She has dark gray eyes, a pale complexion and a beauty mark above her lip. |-|First Popstar Outfit= She wears a dark gray Victoria V Mid Bust corset, with the top outlined with a thick magenta line and frilly, orange cloth; the bottom of the corset is outlined with the same color but it is slit open in the middle. She wears an orange a-line skirt, black knee-length leggings and black and red above-ankle high heeled boots. She accessorizes with black fingerless gloves and a skull hair clip. Clarice (1st Outfit) and Joaquim (Back).png |-|Second Popstar Outfit= She wears a grean, camisole, vest tank top, dark green pants with a white belt and long, above-knee green socks. Her high heeled boots are dark green and above the ankle. She accessorizes with black, fingerless gloves and a light green rectangular clip. Clarice (2nd Outfit).png Personality Clarice is a bit hotheaded and has a habit of attention seeking. This is shown when she explained how she became famous - by providing Joaquim love in return for his power to make her famous. She is however, prone to tears, a bit ignorant but is forgiving and caring nonetheless. Comics Season 4 In Winx Music Tour: An Enchanted Melody, Clarice is first mentioned by Jason Queen while he is escorting the Winx to their hotel in Aroma de Maio. She is praised by him as a talented singer, capable of leaving her audience stunned even though she had just started her career three weeks ago. She will be the Winx's opening performance. Meanwhile, as the Winx travel to meet her, Clarice is performing at the beach. She leaves her audience dazed with her performance but afterwards she is in an argument with her guitarist and band mate, Joaquim. They have a squabble regarding each other's performance and jealousy for the other's talents. The heated argument ends with Clarice kicking Joaquim out of her band. The next morning, some alarming news is broadcast all over the country - Clarice's fans are missing and her fans' parents are profoundly worried for their children's safety. After hearing about this, the Winx plan to get to the bottom of this and search for Clarice. At the Solada Beach, Clarice is hiding behind a building weeping about the whole thing because she was not expecting something like this to happen. When the Winx find her, she explains that she only wanted some attention and become famous. She tells the Winx that her guitarist is at fault as he is a wizard. He fell in love with her after seeing her sing at a bar and he had promised her success in exchange for love. She took that wager but after that fight and kicking him out of the band, he lured her fans away and possibly into a trap for revenge. When Bloom asks where he might have possibly led her fans to, she says an industrial area because that is one of his favorite places. The Winx were eventually able to end Joaquim's magical influence over Clarice's fans and found the source of Joaquim's plans - Clarice's false sense of love. But he saw through the error of his ways as it was wrong of him to abuse his powers simply because he was hurt. Joaquim was able to make it up to Clarice by holding a concert as an apology. And with that, Clarice happily performs with Joaquim whom she has truly fallen in love with and also with the Winx. Trivia *Her name has Latin origin and means "fame". Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Human Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies